The Legendary Adventure
by RhynoJaxer
Summary: When Hiccups adopted brother shoots down a legendary dragon, and slowly begins to bond with it, what will happen? Pure chaos, of course. Over the course of time, he and Hiccup begin to form a bond with their dragons, and defeat the Queen, however, the legendary dragons are the Odin's creatures, so why do they boy to a boy? (Lemons and all characters are over 18)


**Authors Note: Hello everyone! If you can't tell, this is a How to train your dragon fanfic. Now, recently I have become addicted to it and decided to make my own fanfic. Now, the whole premise will be a slight bit different. First of all, Hiccup does shoot down Toothless and he does slowly begin to form a bond with him, but another kid, by the name of Jacob Reyes (If you know where I got Reyes from, love you!) shoots down a legendary dragon. There is four of them, the first one is called the Solar Flare Dragon, a dragon that has a fire shield and has the strongest flames said to be made by Odin himself. The Black Vortex Dragon, that is the best sharpshooter out of all the dragons, said to hunt endless forests of Valhalla. The Void Nebula Dragon, a dragon that can create random holes where it wishes, sucking things in. And then the Celestial Stardust Dragon, a dragon that summons smaller dragons to serve it and its fire breath disintegrates anything it touches. A quick summary of the new dragons, and now we begin!**

 **Chapter 1: Legendary**

 ** _9:45, Berk, Chieftain's House._**

Yawning, all that could be heard in this massive house. Yawning as someone slowly awakes from their slumber. This man, going by the name of Jacob Reyes, has been raised at an honorary son of Stoick, and brother of Hiccup. He reached down, slowly falling out, tumbling into a heap of clothes and body parts. Shakily, he clambered to his feet, scanning the cosy room. Hiccup's bed, messy and unkempt, holding no human inside. Stumbling over too his tunic and breaches, he took a chance to examine himself. A muscular frame, unlike his adoptive brother, and a very defined body. Abs and definitive muscles appearing through his skin, his strength is nothing to scoff at. And his face is enough to make any woman love him, with near perfect features. Beautiful sharp brown eyes, with a large scar passing through one, giving him a battle-ready appearance, given by a Deadly Nadder. While his eyes were amazing, his large eyebrows and slight stubble added that feel of being older, and his unkempt hair gives him the appearance of even more of a warrior.

When he was finished staring at himself, he grabbed his belt with his scabbards in, putting away a short sword on his hip and a great sword on his back. Then taking a throwing knife - just in case - and putting it in a pouch before putting on a light plate chest and leggings. Walking outside, the fire was dancing like a stripper. Of course, dragons always attack the little village of Berk, however, we always drive them off. Scanning the area, he spotted a Gronckle pinning two people in a house, a Deadly Nadder fighting some warriors and then a Monstrous Nightmare terrorising the livestock. Deciding his course of action, he whips out the short sword, running towards the Gronckle, knowing it was on its sixth shot. Bounding towards it, he throws his throwing knife, hitting the hide and bringing a small pain to the dragon. The Gronckle flicks around, preparing a final lava shot in its mouth, getting its mouth aligned with Jacob. Said human leaped at the blacksmith, pulling a shield and waiting. When the shot was fired, a wooden circle was lobbed and hit mid-air. Leaping forwards, he made it on the back of the beast, his short sword in hand, running down the back, all while leaving a trail with his sword. Getting to the end, pulling out his Great sword and delivering one final swing, the Gronckle cries out, slowly hovering away. He smirks, sending a glance towards the blacksmith, spotting Hiccup hiding in a bucket. With a heavy sigh, he walks on, towards the Monstrous Nightmare, great sword still in hand as he calmly walks towards it.

Ten shot limit, probably fired none, time to see what I can do, was the thought making rounds in Jacob's head, deciding his best course of action. With a few quick glances here and there, he makes a leap for a nearby fence, using a bundle of grain as a vault to plant a foot on it and leap towards the roof of a building. Landing gracefully, the first shot was fired. The fire covering the building, almost roasting the sheep being terrorised. Nine left, time to do business. Leaping towards a nearby rooftop, the next shot was fired, again and again until the last one remained. The Nightmare suddenly took off in the air, letting loose a fireball towards Jacob, and since he lost the height advantage, he lost his manoeuvrability. Leaping off and getting blown into the rafters of another building, his great sword fell, half of it red hot. He crawled behind the said building, pulling out his short sword, still coated in Gronckle blood, as he had a crazy idea. Picking up a random rope, dashing between the two buildings, tying pieces onto them, then rushing towards the dragon. Sliding underneath, throwing the rope over its head, getting it wedged on a horn, he attached it to the metal fence, then waited for the results. Just as expected, the Nightmare attempted to move around, getting tangled and falling into a heap on the floor, Jacob walking over, and stabbing the creature in the wing, branding the words 'J.R' before staring at the scaly beast and making sure it was scared. With a simple slash, the ropes were cut and the Nightmare ran off with its tail between its legs. And the Deadly Nadder was also collapsed in a sprawled manner, the Vikings succeeding in there fight and finishing the poor beast. Sadly, his brothers had no mercy for dragons, yet he did, why? Because he can see humanity in them, even if it is faint. But there is humanity, and that's all that counts. Then the shriek of another dragon caught their attention, and everyone knew that sound, a Black Vortex. With precise marksmanship, he sent Jacob flying off the cliff the pen was close too, plummeting towards the ground...

Free falling down the cliff, Jacob thought his whole life would end right there. Blinking away the tears, forcing their way out of the wall that is the eyes, he was ready to embrace death. However, Odin had something different in mind for this mighty warrior. Appearing out of near nowhere, a dragon, formed out of Stardust and light, caught him on its back. Apparently unaware, the dragon continued to rampage the town, the actual dragon nearby. A large roar and suddenly an entire segment of the town is turned into dust, floating away. A large flap of the wings and the Stardust dragon flies into view.

The Celestial Stardust dragon, one of the mighty four dragons made by Odin. The Celestial Stardust dragon, unlike it's fellow legendary dragons, prefers humans to dragons. Although it will do whatever its fellow dragons decide, these dragons are always forced to fight humans, either with a bargain or holding something precious hostage. With a large metal mask covering its face with a pointy nose and sharp lines coming off it, with flowing blue and purple hair gracefully gliding in the wind. Along with the metal plating covering the sides of its neck. Probably from birth. And a blue metal at the front and black, similar to that of cobalt. It's legs are made in in a similar fashion to the necks, with the side covered in iron-like metal and cobalt metal covering the front and a spike protruding from the back of its knee, with a cyan tip. And the same blue substance going up at the front going into wings. The iron metal turns into a bony substance to form the base of the wing and cyan again with Stardust leaking off in a spike. The wings are majestic, starting from violet, light purple, light blue and cyan, with magic patterns from the religious books of Odin. Once again, the metal continues down too the back legs, which are similar to the front legs but the top isn't blue, going thinner into a small tail with four tendrils appearing at the back, flowing around everywhere.

Leaping down from the summoned dragon, he begins to dash towards a nearby weapon, searching for any thing to live through this. Two legendary dragons? Impossible. There is no way this is one group of dragons, unless the Queen is Odin himself. Picking up a sturdy short sword, he swings it around in his hand, testing it and having a few practise strikes at a nearby target. And then he hears a tiny voice, seemingly brave and eager to fight, also with a weak voice and a brittle body. "Jacob, I demand you take me with you to kill a dragon!" Hiccup says proudly, wanting to finally slay a dragon.

"No, you will die with ease, you just an appetiser for them." Jacob sighs, slowly walking away before a ear piercing sound rings through the air. In the distance, a voice could be heard, yelling "NIGHT FURY!". And just like that, everybody hit the deck as the plasma burst destroys a house. With determination in his eyes, Hiccup rushes towards the, with a large crossbow mechanism mounted on it. Jacob dashed towards Hiccup, shouting "Hiccup, get back now!"

"No, I have to do this!" he yells back, taking aim and seems to be tracking something.

"And what would Stoic say?" Jacob fires back, making sure he put emphasise on Stoic.

"He will praise me, actually want me as his son..." he sighs, looking through the scope again.

And then that is when the beautiful statue is destroyed, and the Night Fury flies in front of it. And with a pull of the trigger, it goes down, into the forest, just as a Solar Flare dragon drags it self up and prepares its flames, enough to level a mountain when hot enough.

 **And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, even if its a bit different. And if yo u get where I got the legendary dragons from, I love you, no questions asked. Anyway, I hope to update this once or twice a week, so most of my chapters will be released on Monday and Wednesday.**


End file.
